


Heaven Bent Down To Take My Hand

by TerraOfTheTeenTitans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Castiel, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraOfTheTeenTitans/pseuds/TerraOfTheTeenTitans
Summary: Meg’s tears mixed with her blood on the floor as she begged: “Clarence... Clarence, please-“Drabble.





	Heaven Bent Down To Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Torture. TW: Implied/Non Explicit Rape. I have absolutely no idea where this came from. Or why I keep writing Castiel as a crueler character with every drabble I post. I should probably go write something cute, innocent fluff after this one. Enjoy!

Meg came to as Castiel chained her wrists above her head. She did not protest.

 

His presence meant that she was safe. He was her sweet unicorn. The only one who cared enough to take her side. He would never hurt her.

 

Once he was done, he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her brow. “Do you remember what we have been discussing?”

 

He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

 

“Making amends? Proving your loyalty?”

 

Her tongue was heavy; she was happy to just nod contently.

 

“You have been aiding us for a while. But, you see, the thing I have come to learn about redeeming one’s self-“

 

White hot pain flared on her back.

 

“- is that it is never truly over.”

 

The whipping was so vicious that it took Meg some time to realize that the angel remained in front of her. And that it came from two angles. But wh- Oh, _no_. No, no, no...

 

A large hand twisted her hair while a deceptively gentle one traced a knife on the small of her back.

 

“Been waiting _years_ for this,” Alastair’s best pupil whispered in hear ear.

 

Meg’s tears mixed with her blood on the floor as she begged: “Clarence... Clarence, please-“

 

“Do make sure to leave Meg in one piece, my friends. Well, as much as you can," Castiel said. "I have great plans for her once the weekend is over.”

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks to BenLMoore for beta reading this for me. And for being such a great Wincest writer. And to everyone who has been kudoing, reading, commenting and subscribing to my fics. Please, I would love to know what you think of this.


End file.
